


[Podfic] A Brief History of Liars

by themusecalliope



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of jibrailis' story.</p><p>
  <i>A history, a love, an ending.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Brief History of Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief History of Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294999) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  
  
**Fic:** [A Brief History of Liars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/294999)  
**Fandom:** Old Kingdom (Garth Nix)  
**Pairing:** Yrael/Astarael  
**Author:** jibrailis  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** A history, a love, an ending.  
**Length:** 15:06  
**Music credit:** Les Fragments de la Nuit - Solitude  
**Cover Art:** by koshvader  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/OldKingdom/ABriefHistoryofLiars.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/OldKingdom/ABriefHistoryPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** With thanks to jibrailis for BP, and my hubby for listening to bits of this...a lot. Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
